


Espelho

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Centric, Gen, Horror, Luhan - Freeform, Suspense, Terror, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: “O mundo é um espelho, pois se sorrires para ele, ele sorrirá para ti.” Mas por que o reflexo de Luhan não sorria para si?





	Espelho

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi feita da mesma maneira que as outras duas que fiz para um desafio: sortearam uma palavra e deveríamos escrever uma drabble/ficlet com ela. A palavra sorteada foi Glass/Espelho. Espero que gostem, pois é uma das minhas fics preferidas!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/juniwinkle  


_“O mundo é um espelho, pois se sorrires para ele, ele sorrirá para ti.” Mas por que o reflexo de Luhan não sorria para si?_

Diziam que o espelho é o reflexo das almas, e que os olhos a passagem para ela. Mas por que os olhos já sem brilho, opacos e gastos pelo próprio tempo não conseguiam decifrar nada na imagem que via? Era estranho… _Era sua própria imagem._

Mentiras mancham a vida de qualquer um, e distorcem sua própria imagem. Luhan já tinha tantas facetas que deveria enxergar como um caleidoscópio. Será que era essa mancha a responsável por não conseguir ver o que era, ou a culpa seria de quem alimentou tudo isso por anos e anos?

_Não conseguiria aturar mais nenhum segundo._

Depois de roubar, trair, matar, mentir… tudo por poder, tudo por amor ao dinheiro, tudo pelo status, para que, ao final do dia, acomodasse o corpo pacato em frente a poltrona de sempre e descrevesse a seu próprio reflexo sua nova imagem. Todo o dia um novo amor, todo o dia uma nova traição, todo dia um motivo para alguém chorar. Até que se apaixonou. E deixou tudo escapar por suas mãos. Não ligou.

_Agora era tarde._

Seu reflexo pensou que nos olhos brilhantes e as feições vívidas incomuns havia uma esperança, a esperança de que parasse com tudo aquilo e se lembrasse de quem era, pois até seu amor queria recuperar aquilo em si. Mas seu amor morreu soterrado por sua soberba, e sua vida foi embora junto com ele.

_Agora já não há mais tempo._

Nem o reflexo aguentava mais aquilo. Quando é que iria aprender a viver? Quando é que Luhan iria parar de ignorar sua própria voz que ecoava em sua cabeça, seu pingo de consciência?

_Chega, não há mais tempo para nada._

Já sabia de todos os movimentos rotineiros. Após se sentar na poltrona e contar seu dia tedioso, só lhe restava repetir: Retirou os sapatos de marca, pôs o blazer caro em cima da cama e aproximou-se lentamente do grandioso espelho, com o sorriso ladino que tanto usava. Posicionou a mão espalmada no mesmo lugar de sempre, tanto que havia a marca de suas digitais ali, para arrumar os fios loiros impecavelmente.

_Mas naquele dia, pelo menos naquele dia, foi diferente._

Seus dígitos, aos poucos, começaram a afundar na superfície aquosa e metálica do espelho e sua mão livre afundava junto, pois fora tolo de tentar se salvar daquela maneira. A expressão desesperada do reflexo transformou-se em uma feição sádica, e o preto começou a tomar conta de todo o globo ocular, assim como seus fios e as paredes de seu quarto anteriormente bege. Ele não estava mais repetindo seus movimentos. Quanto mais tentava se mexer, mais seu braço desaparecia, até o ponto de poder ver -e sentir- estes sendo puxados por uma mão que parecia ter sido mergulhada em carvão.

— _Agora já é tarde._ — sussurrou o reflexo, soando como sua própria voz um tanto distorcida. — “O mundo é um espelho, pois se sorrires para ele, ele sorrirá para ti.” Mas sabe por que eu, e nem mais ninguém, sorrirá para você se continuar assim? Porque sorrisos falsos são mentiras, e mentiras não alimentam o mundo. E a pior mentira que você pode contar, é mentir sobre quem você é para si próprio. Quem é você de verdade, Luhan?

Lágrimas começaram a correr em desespero por suas bochechas, lembrando-se de tudo o que fizera e sua consciência havia dito para não fazer, inclusive deixar seu amor pela fome de riqueza, sede de fama. Seu reflexo, “compadecido”, atravessou a mão negra e passou suavemente o indicador numa linha vertical abaixo dos olhos do rapaz, deixando um rastro negro que talvez nunca fosse sair.

— Até eu, seu reflexo, me cansei de você, Luhan. — E fez a mesma mão contornar o pescoço com os dígitos e apertou-o com força, até que o rosto começasse a ficar vermelho pela falta de ar. O reflexo gostava de ver aquilo. — Agora já é tarde.

Num movimento só, trocaram de lado. O que era reflexo passou a ser homem e o que era homem passou a ser reflexo. Na verdade, a ficar no lugar do reflexo, pois seus movimentos não mais eram repetidos. Luhan, em desespero, começou a socar a superfície que, vista daquele ângulo, mais parecia um portal para sua realidade.

— Espero que entenda, Luhan. Não sou mais seu reflexo, agora você deverá ser o meu. — desenhou um “X” no local onde estava o rosto do garoto, manchando o espelho do pó negro que aos poucos sua pele humana ia absorvendo. — Irei recuperar o tempo perdido. Para você, é tarde. Para mim, um novo começo. Espero que entenda, Luhan.

Sem mais pestanejar, calçou os sapatos de marca, vestiu o blazer caro e saiu pela porta do quarto.

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33527/espelho/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/153188695-espelho


End file.
